Pequeños instantes
by Dani Valdez
Summary: Cuatro instantes de Harry y Ginny con Teddy, James, Albus y Lily para el reto Estaciones del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el reto Estaciones del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

Pequeños instantes

Instante #1. De cómo Teddy salvó la Navidad

()()()()()()()()()()()

El pelo de Teddy es blanco. Así parece que está nevado. A sus cuatro años le parece una idea genial y Harry le da la razón sin dudar.

No obstante, su pelo pasa a ser rojo en cuanto Harry le cuenta que van a encontrarse con Ginny, que es su persona favorita en el mundo después de Harry porque es jugadora de quidditch y eso es lo más guay después de ser auror como Harry y como su mamá.

Cuando llegan a la casa de los Potter, sin embargo, Teddy frunce el ceño contrariado.

–No hay árbol de Navidad –Dice muy serio porque sin el árbol no puede ser Navidad.

–Sabía que olvidábamos algo –Dice Ginny, mientras le lanza un guiño discreto a su marido –Menos mal que estás tú para ayudarnos a decorarlo a tiempo ¿verdad?

Teddy asiente con energía. Se siente muy bien. Gracias a él en casa de su padrino habrá Navidad.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el reto Estaciones al azar del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Pequeños instantes

Instante #2. La victoria de James.

()()()()()()()()()()

James está enfadado. Sus padres no quieren llevarlo a la fiesta de la victoria, con lo que a él le encantan las fiestas.

–Esta no es una fiesta como las de casa de los abuelos, Jamie –dice su madre (y eso que James le ha dicho que no lo llame así, que ya tiene siete años).

Además, sabe que la fiesta no es en casa de sus abuelos. Es en el ministerio y eso es más guay porque es enorme y hay muchos sitios donde sus primos y él podrían explorar. Así se lo explica a sus padres. Su padre sonríe y James piensa que lo ha entendido y va a dejarlo ir.

–James, tus primos tampoco van a venir. Todos os quedaréis en casa del tío George.

James deja de protestar y al fin acepta el polvo verde que su madre le tiende: estar con sus primos es mejor que ir a cualquier fiesta.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el reto estaciones al azar del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

(()()()()()()()()()()

Pequeños instantes

Instante #3. Lord Albus

()()()()()()()()()()

Albus se mira al espejo. Está muy satisfecho con el disfraz que ha escogido para Halloween este año. Ya tiene nueve años y quiere dar miedo de verdad. Él mismo se ha fabricado la máscara que le cubre toda la cabeza y ha encontrado unos viejos guantes en la casa de sus abuelos para que sus manos parezcan tan blancas como su cara. Está seguro de que va a ganar el concurso de disfraces del caldero chorreante.

Abre la puerta de su habitación y nada más salir al pasillo se encuentra con su padre que al verlo suelta un grito de terror. Su padre siempre finge asustarse cuando los ve disfrazados, pero ese grito ha sonado más real, tanto que su madre se asoma a ver qué pasa.

Al observar la escena, Ginny no puede menos que echarse a reír. Solo a su Albus se le puede haber ocurrido disfrazarse de lord Voldemort en Halloween.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el reto Estaciones al azar del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

()()()()()()()()()()

Pequeños instantes

Instante #4. Comprando con Lily.

()()()()()()()()()

El callejón diagon está repleto. Es finales de agosto y los padres acuden para comprar material escolar. A Harry no le suelen gustar las compras, pero esta le trae recuerdos.

Este año es el primero de Lily y está emocionada. Ella, decidida como siempre, marca el rumbo de la familia indicando qué desea comprar y en qué orden. Harry y Ginny se sonríen y la dejan hacer. Es su primera vez y Lily siempre ha sido muy organizada. Lo último que van a comprar es la varita porque "lo mejor para el final, como el postre", pero algo interrumpe el recorrido perfectamente planeado por la pequeña Potter: algo negro, peludo y ronroneante que se encuentra en el escaparate de la tienda de mascotas.

Lily no dice nada porque sabe que ya le han comprado muchas cosas, pero sus padres la conocen bien y esa tarde vuelven a casa con un miembro más en la familia.


End file.
